


Coming back early

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom, Red Dwarf RPF
Genre: After rehersal, M/M, Masturbation, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes back early from filming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back early

Chris had come back early from practive to take the medication from the doctor. The medication was to help him deal with flashbacks and the blood he had lost in the car accident a few months before. He had kept it a secret before, not wanting to give anyone any excuse to prevent hin from acting, but now, especiallt since he passed out for not taking them during rehersal, he had to be allowed to go.   
As Chris walked into the apartment which he and Craig had shared for the past few days; He glanced over at the sofa where he and Craig had slept last night, remembering how drunk they were.   
Getting to the bathroom, Chris examined him body in the mirror which stood at the side of the shower.   
He was clothed in his Rimmer costume, but his right arm was still in a plaster cast. Taking it from its sling, he felt relieved as his arm had began to ache.  
Sighing happily, he opened the mirrored medicine cabinet and took out one of the pills from the packet. As he shut the door to the cabinet, he saw his reflection and touched his H and smiled. This letter of the alphabtet had been the reason why he had been so successful.  
As he took the pill from its casing and swallowed it, he shuddered. It tasted horrible. Hopefully he would be off them soon.   
Feeling slightly strange, he went into his bedroom and sat on the bed, the feelings had come back again.   
He tried resisiting them, holding his breath and thinking of something else but, he couldn’t.   
The fact that he hadn’t pumped himself and had been deprived for a while was getting to him.  
He inhaled deeply and touched his crotch slightly. It made him feel so good.  
He knew he'd have to. He knew he'd have to at some point. He'd never done this in a hotel before and thought that it was impropter to do so. But he couldtn hold back anymore. With the casted arm, he managed to move it just enough to hold his tunic top up so he could get to the braces. As he undid one, he made his ‘lunch’ visible.  
Grabbing around the head, he pumped himself hard. God it was so good. he felt amazing. As his pace went faster, he started to pre. His groans were as quiet he could make them in his condition. It was hard to ignore the feelings in his crotch.   
He could hear the sounds of his skin moving as he moved himself. Then, he forced himself to stop. he had to. He couldn’t risk himself coming on the outfit. His fingers were covered in his pre and they moved with ease over one another. He stood up to try and make it calm down, but it wouldnt. He closed his eyes and put his head against the wall and tried to calm down. It was pulsing, god he wanted to carry on. He spread his legs apart to see whether it would help. Then, he heard the door unlock, it was Craig.   
Craig watched as Chris panted, knwong what he wanted to do. Craig came over, placed the keys on the side, undid the other brace and took the trousers off him. As they kissed, Craig pushed Chris up the wall.  
Chris breathed sharly as he felt Craig’s hand move up and down his nlength.   
As Chris swore,with intensity, Chris came onto Craig. He wanted to scream.   
Still paralysed with sex, he placed a kiss on Craig's cheek and kissed his neck as a thank you.

  
  



End file.
